


Alone

by dwj



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwj/pseuds/dwj
Summary: Written for Whumptober day 16, prompt: Hallucinations.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Whumptober





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> hello! so first of all I just want to thank all those who left kudos and comments on my previous who fic for whump, your kind words really made my week. I've been having some trouble coming up with ideas for the whoverse recently and im not sure how I feel about this as a whole but I hope y'all enjoy anyway, this is set sometime after the series 12 finale whilst the doctor is still locked up. as always, your feedback means a lot and I hope y'all enjoy. 
> 
> thanks!

**_#16 Hallucinations - Doctor Who - Thirteen/Rose_ **

"You're not real." The Doctor stated in a matter of fact tone, her gaze focussed ahead as she absentmindedly fiddled with a coin she had found in her pocket shortly after her sentencing had begun.

When she received no reply a breath of a laugh escaped her and she continued.

"For a start, if you were real, you'd have gotten me out of here by now."

When silence followed once more, she turned her head a fraction and shifted her focus to the space beside the door to her cell, the space which in her mind appeared to be taken up by a blonde woman. The woman met her gaze and offered her an almost apologetic smile.

"I can go if you want me to."

The Doctor felt the rise of tears before she even had time to process the emotion, she was clever, brilliant even, had always been if she didn't mind saying so herself, but this, _she_ , had her surprised at herself. It had been lifetimes since she had last seen the woman before her, a lot had changed in that time, _a lot,_ but one thing that never wavered had been her feelings towards her. Sure there had been others since, a considerable number of others but try as she might to forget, to move on, if _she_ was anything to go by it was clear that despite fooling others, she couldn't fool her own hearts.

With a small shake of her head the woman's smile grew. She looked just like her, sounded just like her, the biggest giveaway that this wasn't the real Rose Tyler was that she looked exactly how she had that day on the beach, when she'd wished her a final goodbye, so long ago. She knew she wasn't real, knew she was merely a figment of her own wild imagination, she also knew that she should probably be worried about the state of her mind if she was beginning to see people that weren't really there but instead it brought her comfort of sorts.

Rose stepped away from the wall and closed the short distance between herself and The Doctor, sitting down beside her she offered her another soft smile which she returned.

The Doctor remained silent as Rose crossed the room and sat beside her, she was borderline impressed with herself and reached out with her free hand, frowning when her fingers met the cold ground instead of Rose's hand. Not so brilliant after all apparently. Pulling her hand back she went back to playing with her coin, she wasn't sure what to even say to the figment but the presence of another beside her even simply created by her own mind had her feeling more at eaae than she had throughout her entire time in the prison thus far.

"Nice place you got."

Rose spoke up after a few minutes of silence, glancing around the dimly lit room with a grim smile.

The Doctor took the opportunity to liven the mood even if it was technically just herself she was talking to and shrugged nonchalantly before pointing at one particularly dark looking corner of her cell.

"I've been thinking about adding a little lamp over there to brighten the place up a little bit."

A small smile crossed her lips as she pointed to another area of the room and continued.

"Maybe some bunting across that wall there."

Rose's smile grew more positive and she nodded as she listened to The Doctor explain her make believe plans.

"Can't forget a kettle for tea." She added and The Doctor's face lit up.

"Yes! Tea, can't forget about the tea, fantastic idea, five points for Rose."

They both shared a glance and laughed at the ridiculousness of their conversation, it felt good to laugh but the moment didn't last. The Doctor was the first to grow somber and Rose shortly followed suit. With a sigh, The Doctor placed her coin on the ground in front of her and attempted to spin it whilst glancing at Rose out of the corner of her eye.

"I miss you."

Rose offered a sad smile and reached across, laying a hand just above The Doctors, the latter paused and closed her eyes. She wasn't there, she knew that but if she concentrated hard enough, wished for it strong enough then she was able to imagine that her pink and yellow human was beside her, after all this time she had come back to her, to save her.

When she opened her eyes she found the space beside her empty once more, with a deep sigh she picked up her coin and studied it for a moment before launching it across the room. Tears finally fell and this time she didn't even bother trying to stop them, scooting back along the cold ground until her back hit the wall she drew her knees up to her chest.

She'd long lost track of how many day, weeks, months or even years she had been stuck in this prison and could hardly bare the thought of how many more were ahead of her. Losing herself in her own mind and memories came easier the longer she was trapped but each time she was pulled back to reality it only served as a reminder that now in the present and indefinitely she was _alone._


End file.
